


Just a Midgardian

by Queen of Spades (4ever76)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ball in Asgard, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humiliation, Loki protects you from Odin, Love Confession, Royal dinner, Swear Words, Travel in Asgard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23286952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever76/pseuds/Queen%20of%20Spades
Summary: You accompany Loki and Thor to Asgard. You think it's a dream coming true, but Odin is willing to make your life a living hell. Fortunately, Loki is here for you.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. Mortal

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I wanted to write a Loki series for a long time, and here I am! I hope you'll enjoy that first chapter, and tell me if I should write more and more chapters, I have plenty of ideas! Leave kudos and comments to let me know if you liked it!

Thor and Loki insisted that you accompanied them in Asgard. Tony was upset you were leaving so soon, but how could you say no to going to Asgard? When Thor and Loki first brought it up, you thought it was a joke. And yet, here you were, walking on the Bifrost with Thor and Loki at your sides. Walking wasn’t an easy task when a city as marvelous and unbelievable as Asgard was right in front of you. 

When you arrived in front of the huge doors of the palace, you began to notice hundreds of Asgardians staring wildly at you and the princes. You forced a smile, though, you knew, they were staring at you. You were a Midgardian, and they were Asgardians among gods themselves. You could live at least ninety years old whereas they would live for thousands of years. A shill run through your body at the only thought your life was probably worth ten minutes for these gods.  
Already feeling self-conscious, you saw the Asgardian women all glaring at you with jealousy, envy and anger. You were a mere mortal, and yet you were with the princes of Asgard. You shivered and watched a woman ran to Loki, and hugged him tenderly. It was Frigga, Loki and Thor’s mother. You smiled. Frigga loved Loki deeply, even knowing what he had done in New York. She loved him, nonetheless. 

Thor greeted his father, and Odin wrapped his arms around his son with affection.  
Loki tensed, observing Thor and Odin. The God of Mischief waited for their embrace to end, and then he headed towards the Allfather. You thought maybe Odin would have hugged him like he had done with Thor, though, he only stood still like a marble statue. 

“Odin.”Loki declared with a nod.

“Loki.”

It was awkward. So awkward you walked up to Loki quickly to help him. You knew it was going to make things worse, but you cared too much about Loki not to intervene. 

You cleared your throat to distract Odin from him, and fortunately it worked. 

It worked too well...

Odin took several steps towards you with a threatening look. 

“Who are you?”He questioned, pure astonishment written all over his face. 

“My name’s Y/N. It’s an honor to meet you.”You declared, trying to bow properly. 

Though, it must have looked as your back was broken. 

“Who brought a mortal to Asgard?”Odin shouted, frowning and clenching his fists tightly. 

Odin advanced again, and you began to back off. He was still a god, and he was walking dangerously towards you, eyes red with hatred. 

“Father, stop!”Thor screamed, preventing his father from advancing further. 

“Why is she here, Thor?” 

The God of Thunder looked at the ground, avoiding purposely the gaze of his father. 

“Loki. Would you tell me why a mortal is in Asgard?”

The God of Mischief searched your eyes, and when he finally crossed your gaze, you found regret, and fear. He didn’t say a word. Were they ashamed of you?

“Someone needs to tell me how a pathetic Midgardian got there?”Odin cried, eyeing you suspiciously. 

“My dear.”Said Frigga with a soothing voice.”Let them rest a bit. We’ll discuss this at dinner.”

Frigga put her hand on her husband’s shoulder, and he immediately relax under her touch.

He nodded and entered in the palace, without caring about his sons. Frigga glanced at you, smiled warmly and followed Odin. 

What had just happened? 

Sadness filled in your eyes, you headed towards the two brothers. 

“I shouldn’t be here. Odin was right.”You said, trying not to burst into tears. 

The princes gazed at you, still not saying a single word. It was answer enough for you, you began to walk towards the Bifrost again. At least, Tony and Natasha would be happy to see you return. 

“Y/N!”You heard Loki shout.

You accelerated the pace and stopped when you felt a hand grab your shoulder. 

“Stay. Please.”Loki pleaded, his hands on your shoulders, forcing you to look straight in his eyes. 

Amazed, Thor was watching you argue with Loki. He knew his brother, and if he really didn’t care about you, as he always told Thor, he wouldn’t try to make you stay. 

“Why should I stay?”You cried, tears burning your eyes.”People aren’t exactly happy to see me, Asgardian women already despise me, and Odin can’t bear to stare at me for more than one minute! Give me one damn reason to stay in this nightmarish place!”

“Stay... for me.”He muttered, feeling exposed and vulnerable. 

With wide eyed, you tried to open your mouth, but Loki put a finger in front of your lips to prevent you from talking.

“Forget them. They’re always like that. Beautiful place. Awful people.”

You nodded, and let the tears fall on your cheeks, not caring if Loki sees you so weak. So fragile. So human.

“How? How can I stay?”You questioned, weeping your tears with the sleeve of your shirt. 

“At first, it’ll be hard, but I’ll be here, Y/N. Don’t let me alone with them. Please.”

Staring at the ground, you sighed.

“I won’t.”You replied, eyes red. 

He smiled and traced your cheek with his hand slowly. You closed your eyes, leaning under his touch. 

You would survive. Eventually. For Loki.

Loki headed towards the entrance of the palace, and you followed him.

It would be hard to be only a Midgardian among all these perfect people. Although you may not have been a god, you had the power to fix the most broken person on Asgard.


	2. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time, and Odin wants to lock you down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I hope you're doing well and that you're safe! I hope you'll love it as much as I enjoyed writing it ! Let me know in the comments if you want another chapter and if you have any idea for the rest of the story. Be safe everyone, and stay at home if you can!

You were lying down in your chamber, staring at the ceiling silently. To say you were concerned about tonight’s dinner was an understatement. Odin despised you, and he was willing to make your life a living hell. How were you going to survive this evening? Thinking about what might happen, you began to shiver. Holding back your tears, you pulled on the golden blankets of your bed and bury yourself under the covers. You felt safe, hidden under the blankets, where nobody, not even Odin could hurt you. The blankets were your shield when you believed the whole world was against you. And today was one of those days where everything was going wrong. 

You had to attend dinner tonight with the Royal family. You hoped sincerely the Allfather wouldn’t lock you down… 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

“Come in!”You shouted, trying to arrange your hair and the blankets properly.

“Ma’am?”Says the servant, holding a beautiful dress in her hands.”Are you alright?”

Your hair was probably messy, and your eyes reddened. You were a real mess. 

“Yes, yes. Thank you.”You declared, forcing a smile at the servant.

Embarrassed, you stood up and made the bed quickly.

“I brought you your dress for this evening, and I’ll help you get ready.”The servant announced, looking straight at you with genuine goodness. 

“Thank you. It’s really kind of you to think of my outfit.”

“It wasn’t me, ma’am. It’s a gift from Frigga. She knew you would like it, and she wanted you to look your best for the dinner.”The servant replied, tidying up your things quickly. 

“You can call me Y/N.”

“We need to get you ready, ma’-Y/N…”She said, a small smile appearing on her lips. 

You nodded. Odin were going to make this dinner a real nightmare, but at least you would be beautiful.

*****

You looked at the mirror in your chamber and grinned. 

“You are magnificent, Y/N.”Your servant declared, proud of her work. 

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Loki appeared on the doorway and walked towards your bed. 

“Y/N—”The God of Mischief tried to speak.

“Loki.”You smirked and straightened your dress uncomfortably. 

“You’re ravishing, Y/N.”

“You’re dashing as well.”You answered, grinning. 

Open-mouthed, Loki was staring at you, almost devouring you with his eyes. 

The servant cleared her throat, and Loki looked up. Feeling uneasy, he scratched his neck nervously. Your servant smirked at you discreetly and left your room. 

“Loki? Why are you here?”You questioned, raising an eyebrow. 

“I knew you were going to get lost in the palace, so I am here to escort you to dinner.”He muttered, lending you his arm. 

“My saviour.”

You took his arm gently and let Loki lead you to the dining room. During all the way to the dining room, you looked at the ceiling and its ornaments, and the God of Mischief needed to shake your arm to let you know you had arrived.  
Loki saw you tense when you discovered in front of you Odin and his guests, all sitting around the huge table. Immediately, he put his hand on your waist and lead you to your place. You were sitting next to him, while he was sitting next to his father, Odin. Thor was in front of Loki, and next to his mother. 

Sitting awkwardly, you glanced at Frigga, and when she caught you, you sent her a look of gratitude, and she nodded. 

Servants were bringing the dishes to the table, and you risked a glance at the other guests. You saw Sif, Hogun and Fandral. They were looking at ease with all the Royal formalities, while you were struggling to hold your fork in place. You all ate in a oppressive silence. The sound of cutlery and plates crashing to rock the conversation. Someone needed to break the awkward silence, and unfortunately for you, Odin was the first to speak. 

“Could someone explain why a mortal is in my palace now or is it too early to speak of such matters?”Odin questioned dryly, a serious look on his face and the lips tightened. 

You froze, your fork still in your mouth. 

No one dared to speak. 

“Nobody? Maybe we need to lock that Midgardian in a cell to make you all speak?”

Your hairs stood on end and you felt anger, and fear running through your body.  
Maybe you were a mortal, but you still had powers. 

Thor cleared his throat, and everybody looked suddenly at him. Odin stared at his son and waited impatiently. 

“Lady Y/N is our guest. Loki and I invited her to accompany us here, she has the right to stay.”Thor explained, struggling to stand still. 

“And that’s your reason for bringing a mere mortal in Asgard? You wanted her to come? Is that reason enough to bring her among gods?”Odin shouted, tapping angrily the table with his fists.

“She’s our guest, Father! And she’s not anyone, Y/N is our friend and we can trust her!”Thor claimed, not daring to make a single move. 

Feeling anger rising in your body, you watched them talking about you as if you were not here. Loki noticed and put his hand on your thigh gently to calm you. You shivered and instantly leaned on his touch. 

“Her place isn’t in Asgard! She needs to leave! She’s only a mortal. Her life has no value compared to us, Gods!”

Hearing Odin yelled curses at you, Loki clenched his fists firmly. 

“She’s not only a mortal! She has powers!”Loki cried, standing up and feeling adrenaline rush through his body. 

“Powers? You call those powers? Are you joking?”

“She’s part of the Avengers!”Screamed Loki, red with anger.”She saved people. She’s not a nobody!”

Staring wildly at his son, Odin began laughing loudly. 

“The Avengers?”The Allfather chuckled.”The ones you tried to kill back in New York? And now you’re defending them? How marvelous.”

Loki sighed, and glanced at his mother, hoping she would intervene. 

“And now Loki, you’re defending a mortal whereas a few years ago you wanted to rule Midgard at all cost. She has you wrapped under her fingers, my sons.”

“Odin…”Frigga muttered, putting her hand on Odin’s shoulder.

He nodded bitterly.

“So everything’s settled, Y/N isn’t going to stay.”Odin declared, putting his hands again on the table.

You stood up quickly without really knowing what you were doing. You needed to stand up for yourself. Nobody could speak to you like that. 

Bravery was a foolish thing. 

“I am not a nobody, and I won’t let you speak so rudely of me, even if you’re a God, and especially the Allfather. You pretend to be powerful, yet you’re talking to everyone except me whereas I am the subject of these arguments! And that’s what you call being powerful?”You shouted, putting your hands brutally on the table. 

All the guests were startled, and hypnotized by your moves. No Midgardian had ever stood up to the Allfather.

“How clever of you, mortal.”Said the Allfather.”Guards! Lock her down! I don’t want to see her again in my palace.”

The guards began to head towards you. You were going to spend the night in a cell. 

Loki suddenly stood in front of you. He couldn’t let Odin put you in a cell because he believed you were a nuisance. The Allfather hurt Loki for life, but the God of Mischief wasn’t willing to let him hurt you. Hurting him was enough. He wanted to be sure you weren’t going to undergo the same treatment. 

“You won’t touch a single one of her hair!”Loki demanded, shielding you with his arms. 

“It’s okay, Loki. Let them lead me to my cell. You’ll figure something out.”

You put your hand on Loki’s arm gently, caressing the leather of his outfit. He looked straight in your eyes with sadness and remorse. The guards approached you, held your wrists and tightened their hold to take you away. You startled. 

“Stop.”Shouted the God of Mischief, clenching his teeth tightly.”If you imprison her, lock me down with her. I won’t let her go alone.”

Waiting for an answer, the guards stared at the Allfather. 

“He can go with her. Bring them where they belong.”

The guards began to lead you to your cell. You glanced at the God of Mischief with gratitude and passion. 

Loki wasn’t the same person he was in New York years ago. The Loki you knew haven't let you down. He made you understand if you fell off a bridge, he’ll fall with you.  
You gazed at him letting the guards lead him to your cell, probably the same cell he was imprisoned for his previous crimes. You knew how awful it must have been for him, though he was still here, with you. 

Loki changed. The Avengers didn’t believe you, yet you knew. Loki was the most human person you had ever known. 

Sometimes, the monsters are the most human people.


	3. Imprisoned

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're imprisoned with Loki in his old cell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you're all safe! Enjoy this new chapter! And don't forget to stay at home!

Head in your hands, you were sitting against the wall of your cell. That was not how you had imagined your stay in Asgard. Imprisoned by the Allfather himself. You could have fought back, but you chose not to. 

Why were you so foolish? 

“Y/N?”

You looked up and crossed Loki’s gaze. He was staring at you intensely. Concern written all over his face. 

“Are you alright?”He asked, his eyebrows raised. 

“I am. It’s me who should be worried about you.”

You turned your face away, feeling shame and regret overfielding you. 

“Why should you be worried about me?”

Loki cocked his head, and you shrugged.

“It’s your cell, isn’t it? You were imprisoned here after the events of New York. It must have been hard for you… though, you came with me.”You replied, running your hand through your hair. 

Loki leaned against the wall and examined the cell thoughtfully. You noticed an ounce of sadness in his eyes. You approached him and laid your head on his shoulder. He sucked in a deep breath and watched you closely. 

Still frowning, Loki hesitated to reply. He doesn’t like to talk about how Odin made him pay for his crimes. He stared at the ground still uneasy, and looking at you, he knew he could tell you anything. 

“It wasn’t a… pleasant experience. I remember every day when I was locked up in this cell. There was not a day I couldn’t hate Odin and what he had done.”

Loki paused, and you felt him tense. 

“The throne wasn’t meant for me. It had been destined for Thor since his birth. I didn't stand a chance. Thor was Fathe-Odin’s favourite. All I ever did was for the Allfather. I wanted him to notice me, to be proud of his son, even though I am a frost...a frost giant.”Loki muttered, his voice breaking. 

He watched your every move, hoping you would not be afraid of him and who he was.  
Determined, you searched for his hand, fingers tenderly lacing through his. 

“It’s alright, Y/N, it was in the past.”He murmured. 

"It's not because it's in the past, that it can't hurt." 

You looked up and plunged your eyes in his. He purposely avoided your gaze. 

You were right, and he knew it. However, you were still a human, and he couldn’t look too vulnerable with you. Vulnerability meant weakness. Loki couldn’t look weak. 

“You don’t need to speak, Loki, I understand.”

“It’s over now, Y/N. We can’t do anything about it. Rehashing the past won’t change anything.”He assured. 

Groaning, Loki stood up and hit the invisible wall of the cell with all his strength.  
His fingers were soaking in blood, but he couldn’t care less. This cell made him angry and desperate. He hated Odin for imprisoning you. He despised him with all his might.

“Loki!”You cried, hurrying yourself to help him. 

“I hate him! How dare he? You may be a mortal, but he shouldn’t treat you like that! All I ever wanted was him to notice me, to care about me! But what can I expect from a man who imprison someone only because she is in our realm?”Loki shouted, ready to hit again the wall. 

You stopped him before he broke his hand. 

“Loki! Stop. You’re just hurting yourself. Just stop please.”

Without thinking, you put your arms around him and hugged him tightly.  
He tensed at first and leaned on your touch. 

“I know it hurts, Loki. Though screaming and hitting a wall won’t help. You need to forgive. Not for Odin. But for you. You need to forgive you.”

He still hung on you, like you were the only thing keeping him sane. 

“But… Y/N, I am a frost giant. A monster. The monster parents tell their children about at night. I don’t deserve forgiveness.”He whispered, feeling his chest hurting.

“I know. I don’t care what you are, and I am not afraid. I know who you are. The kind of god who likes to read until he’s tired, the kind of god who was willing to sacrifice himself in order to save me when the Avengers couldn’t do anything during the last mission, the kind of god who cares too much but doesn’t want the world to know that.”

You laced your fingers with Loki’s, not caring a bit about the blood on his hands. Wide-eyed, he stared at you, not completely understanding why his heart was beating faster. You were hypnotized by his ocean eyes. You couldn’t look away. Loki wasn’t the ruthless god newspapers were talking about. He was not the same god he was when he wanted to rule over Midgard. He changed. No matter what people believed. Loki changed. 

Loki looked straight at you and gently stroked your cheek. 

Was he going to kiss you? 

You wanted to lean on and kiss him desperately, but Loki stared fixedly at you, like he was searching for some kind of truth in your eyes. Instantly, you put your hand over his, gently caressing his hand with your thumb and still not leaving his gaze. Loki’s eyes were etched with wonder, pain… and lust. 

“I am sorry to disturb you in such a touching moment, but your presence is required.”Frigga spoke, breaking the comfortable silence and standing at the corner of the cell. 

At the sound of his mother’s voice, Loki withdrew his hands and turned at Frigga. She glanced at the two of you thoughtfully, an all-knowing look on her face. When she noticed the blood on Loki’s hands and yours, Frigga groaned.

“Loki, you couldn’t keep your hands to yourself, could you?”She questioned, pointing at the wall and the blood flowing on both your hands. 

You smiled awkwardly when you saw a grin slowly appearing on the corner of the Frigga’s lips. 

Why were you so ill-at-ease? 

Feeling your cheeks reddenning, you tried to smoothe your dress, hoping you wouldn’t seem too odd. 

“And you my dear, I owe you an apology.”She said, taking several steps towards you. 

Frowning, you tilted your head. 

“I apologize for my husband’s behaviour. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive him.”

Frigga took your hands in hers and gazed at you with genuine kindness in her eyes. You looked at Loki immediately when Frigga pronounced the word “forgive”, and she stared at you with a questioning look. 

“Thank you, Frigga, for the dress and for everything.”You gestured to your clothes, with a sad smile. 

She grinned. 

“Mother, why are you here?”Loki asked, eyebrows raised in wonder. 

“I convinced your father to let you go. You are free to leave this cell whenever you want.”

“He is not my father!”Loki cried, facing the wall.”And may I ask why he would let us go so easily?”

Frigga shrugged and nodded, sadness passing through her eyes. 

“We are going to host a ball in the palace this evening. You need to prepare, Loki.”

“A ball?”Loki questioned suspiciously.

“Your fath-Odin wants you and Thor to find someone to marry. He believes a ball would be the best opportunity to find an Asgardian woman.

Frigga emphasized the word “Asgardian” as if it was a warning to her son. 

Open-mouthed, Loki held his breath and tensed his shoulders. 

How dare he? Odin wanted him to get married. As if the events of New York had suddenly disappeared. 

Who would want him as a husband? 

“And Y/N? Will she attend the ball?”Loki asked, cocking his head. 

“No.”Frigga paused, a serious expression had replaced her warm and wide smile.”She can’t. Odin forbids it. I tried to convince him otherwise, but the only thing I managed is for her to stay in her room instead of spending the night in the dungeon.”

“She won’t! If Odin wants me to go, Y/N would need to attend the ball.”

Loki’s mother purposely avoided his gaze. 

A determined look on your face, you walked towards Loki and put your hand on his shoulder. At first, he tensed, but then he relaxed under your touch. 

“I will try to convince him, Loki, but I can’t promise you anything. You know how stubborn he is. You should attend the ball. Odin hates Y/N, and if he learns you won’t be here, he will make her pay.”

Loki faced you and plunged his eyes in yours. You were lost in the deep blue of his eyes. 

Why weren’t you going to speak? 

Loki crossed his arms over his chest, still waiting for you to defend yourself. 

You raised your chin and did your best to fake a smile. 

“It’s alright. I don’t like balls anyway. And I have a good book in my bedroom. It’s all I need. Thank you, Frigga, for letting us leave this awful cell.”You said, trying to look sincere. 

You would still be locked, but compared to that, your bedroom was a rather comfortable cell. 

“Then, it’s settled. Loki, you need to get dressed. I will personally accompany Y/N to her room.”

Frigga left the room and waited for you to follow her. 

Loki clenched his fists firmly, and watched your every move, thoughtfully. He knew you lied. He was the God of Mischief after all. He searched for an ounce of truth in your eyes, and when he found none, he shrugged. 

“That’s what I thought.”He declared, walking towards the exit of the cell. 

Jerking your head, you watched Loki leaving the cell at a quick pace, anger written in his face. 

You took in a sharp breath and followed the God of Mischief. 

It was going to be a long evening. Alone in your room. While Loki would be surrounded by magnificent women whose only interest were to marry an Asgardian prince at all costs.


	4. The ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's ball time. Will you attend the ball or stay in your bedroom all night? Read to find out!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I hope you'll love this chapter! It was so fun to write! Enjoy! And don't forget to tell me if you liked it in the comments! Feel free to correct me if there are some mistakes! Love you and be safe!

Bundled up in blankets, you were crying in your bedroom, carefully making sure to remain silent. It was silly to cry, but it was too much for you. You were the only mortal in a faraway realm where almost everyone here wanted you dead. Tony and Natasha weren’t here to comfort you. Wiping your tears away, you thought that if Tony were here, he would have brought you a bottle of scotch and some new projects he was on. And the two of you would have worked on a new armor all night long with too much alcohol in your blood. Natasha would have comforted you a bit, and then she would have given you a knife, and both of you would have trained until you were too tired to move. Thinking about your team, tears ran along your cheeks. You missed Captain’s bravery, Tony’s jokes, Natasha’s boldness, Clint’s arrows, and Bruce’s science. 

Why had you chosen to go to Asgard in the first place? 

Here you were paying the price for dreaming too much. You were imprisoned in your bedroom. You couldn’t say it wasn’t comfortable, because it was a luxurious room with gold everywhere, but you were still a prisoner in an unknown realm. Loki was the reason why you agreed to stay, yet, he was probably enjoying himself with Asgardian women, dancing and drinking all night. Sadness rushed through your body, and you burst into tears again. You wanted to be the one who was dancing with the God of Mischief, enjoying his scent and his arms around you. The only thing you had over all these Asgardian women was that you loved him deeply. You didn’t care about his past, his status, his reputation, or even his money. You loved him because he was Loki. 

And yet, he was the one attending the ball whereas you were locked up in your room with your thoughts. God knew how much you were jealous and angry.   
In a dash of fury, you stood up and threw your blankets away, and then took one pillow. With all your strength, you threw it towards the door.   
It was good to let out your anger on something, but you didn’t expect Frigga to open the door at the same time. The pillow reached Frigga’s face. Too scared to move, you put your hands on your mouth. Wide-eyed, Frigga caught the pillow in her hands, after receiving it in the face. 

“Oh! I am so sorry! I didn’t expect you to come here! I am so sorry!”You pleaded, putting your hands in prayer. 

“It’s nothing, my dear. To tell the truth, it’s not every day that I am met by a pillow in the face. That is quite a pleasant surprise.”Loki’s mother chuckled, putting the guilty pillow on your bed. 

Scratching your head, you laughed awkwardly, and your cheeks began to redden. 

“I am still sorry.”You said, bowing. 

Frigga glanced at you and noticed the tears on your face and your messy hair. Immediately, she knew how lonely and sad you were. She crossed your gaze, and you purposefully avoided her look. You were feeling so miserable, and Frigga was Loki’s mother, and you cared a lot about his son, so you couldn’t look too weak in front of her. 

“My dear, you are going to this ball. I convinced Odin to let you attend, so now you’re free to go.”

Free to go? And free to dance with Loki? How? You thought at first, but then, you still felt envious, so you just sat on your bed, hands on your face.   
Frigga took several steps towards you and patted your shoulder with affection. 

“I won’t attend the ball.”You muttered, trying to sound sincere and determined.

“And why won’t you?”Frigga questioned, her eyebrows raised. 

“How did you convince the Allfather?”You asked, frowning suspiciously. 

“A Lady must keep her secrets, Y/N.”

You forced a smile and stared at the ground. 

“Come on, my dear, I know you are craving to go, so why are you so harsh towards yourself?”

Sighing, you shrugged.

“I don’t know. I am a Midgardian after all. Why should I attend this ball? People will look down on me, I won’t fit in.”You replied, anxiety rising in your body. 

“You are not born to fit in, Y/N. It is not a bad thing to be different, it is who you are and you should not be ashamed to show the world who you truly are.”Frigga declared a soft voice and a compassionate look on her face. 

“But… But who will want to dance with me, a Midgardian?”

“You should see by yourself.”Frigga grinned knowillingly.

Swallowing, you nodded, a bit intimidated to attend such a special event. It was obvious that the most beautiful and wealthy women of the whole realm would be there to try to seduce one of the princes. You steadied your breath and finally opened your eyes. 

“I will attend the ball.”You revealed, smiling. 

Frigga nodded again and told you to close your eyes. Without questioning her request, you did as you are told. 

“You can open your eyes.” 

Excited, you looked at your reflection on the mirror, and discovered a graceful woman, wearing an outstanding green and gold dress with high-heels dotted with diamonds. Your hair was slightly put up with precious stones. 

You were almost unrecognizable. 

“That should do.”Frigga declared a wide smile on her lips. 

“That’s-That’s unbelievable! I am not the same person! Thank you, Frigga, thank you.”You cried, enlacing her with your arms. 

“Don’t forget, it is not because you are wearing a fancy dress that you are not the same person. You are still you, Y/N, and that should not be a weakness.”

“Thank you. Now, I know what Cinderella felt when she was going to the ball.”You giggled, too excited.

“Now, go, don’t waste any time, the night is still young.”

Without waiting for Frigga, you ran through the corridors searching for the ballroom.   
After several minutes of searching, you stopped and leaned on the wall. Running with high-heels wasn’t an easy task. 

“Dammit! I have everything I want, and I can’t find that stupid room!”You muttered to yourself. 

Then, you heard voices. There weren’t too far, so you decided to follow the sound. 

Finally, you found the ballroom. It was stunning and so unbelievable. You had seen such setting in your history books with rooms adorned with gold, marble, and precious stones. To say you were in awe would be an understatement. 

Still hesitating to enter the room, you gazed at all these Asgardian people. They were all dressed up for the occasion with their best attirement. You saw so many Asgardian women, and it made you feel uncomfortable and ill-at-ease. You were just you, just a Midgardian. Yet, you remembered the promise you made to Frigga, that no matter what, you will remain yourself. With a determined look, you entered the room without thinking about the consequences. You were almost being invisible with all the people gathered in the room when suddenly you felt a hand on your shoulder.   
A bit afraid, you jumped, and turned around. Your body relaxed when you noticed it was only Thor. You took a glance at him and saw that he was well-dressed. To you, it felt weird to see him in other clothes than his usual armor. 

“Lady Y/N! I am so glad you are here!”Thor declared loudly, hugging you tight. 

“Huu… Thor… I can’t breathe.”

“Oh! I am so sorry. I thought you wouldn’t come because of Father. He is not a bad man, lady Y/N but he hates mortals. I am really glad that you could attend, even though he forbids it.”Thor said, still smiling. 

“Odin still forbids me to attend the ball?”You questioned, eyebrows raised, and hands on your hips. 

“Yes. Mother tried to convince him desperately, but they ended up arguing again.”

It was going to be a long night. You thought you were free, and yet, if the Allfather or the guards caught you here, you were screwed. You would be imprisoned for the rest of your life. 

“Y/N, are you alright?”Thor asked, watching your frozen face. 

“Yes! I was only thinking. Thank you, Thor.”

Feeling suddenly watched, you turned your head and noticed that several people began to acknowledge your presence. Now, they knew a Midgardian was attending the ball. Besides, the Midgardian was spending time with one of the princes. 

You were doomed. 

Women began to stare at you with envy, and some others with fury.   
“I need to go, Lady Y/N, if I don’t spend my time with some of the women Father has chosen for me, I will be a dead man.”

“Thor! Don’t let me alone, please.”You whispered, but it was already too late. 

Thor was now out of your view. After all, he needed to choose a woman to rule over Asgard with him when he would be king. 

Where was Loki? You thought. You needed to find him.

Avoiding people’s gaze, you managed to find a way across the crowd, searching for the God of Mischief. 

You found him standing up in the corner of the room, a glass of alcohol in his hand and dressed in his green and gold armor, the one he wore when he wanted to rule over Midgard, the one he cared deeply about. He was surrounded by Asgardian women whose beauty was not a myth. They seemed to be talking, but judging by Loki’s face, you knew he wasn’t really listening. Sometimes he nodded, and replied, but it was like he wasn’t really here. His body was in the ballroom with these women, yet his mind was wandering elsewhere. 

Discreetly, you glanced at him, who was purposefully not meeting anyone’s gaze, glaring off into the middle distance. Freezing, you couldn’t look away, you were hypnotized by Loki. When you were expecting it the least, his gaze crossed yours. You believed you saw his eyes shined brighter. 

The two of you stared each other down for a moment, and then, without giving a thought about the women surrounding him, Loki headed towards you. 

Your heart was beating faster, and you felt a sudden queasiness. 

“Y/N.”

You plunged your eyes in his, already under his spell. 

“Loki.”You whispered, liking the sound of his name on your lips. 

“You are late.”Loki declared, avoiding your eyes and a grin on his lips. 

“Have you saved me a dance?”You questioned confidently.

“Always the best for the end.”

Feeling your cheeks turning to a pale rose, you looked at the ground. Loki put his hand under your chin and lifted your face so your eyes were plunged in his and you could feel his breath on your nose. 

Kneeling, Loki was still staring at you. 

“May I have this dance?”

You nodded, a huge smile slowly appearing on your lips.   
Loki placed confidently one of his hands on your waist, and with his other hand, he intertwined his fingers with yours. Suddenly, the atmosphere was getting hotter, and your body was pressed against Loki’s. You felt the fabric of his clothes on your skin, and your hand in his. The two of you were dancing extremely close to one another.   
To say you were comfortable would be a lie. You were feeling so uneasy…  
You knew you should enjoy Loki’s company, but you were not alone. You could feel people’s gaze on you dancing with the God of Mischief, and you could hear people’s remarks.

“Have you seen this girl dancing with the prince! Who she thinks she is!”

“She is so small, she looks like a child!”

“That girl is the only one Prince Loki agreed to dance with!”

“How dare she! She is a Midgardian, she can’t stand a chance with the prince!”

So many people were judging you and eyeing your every move. They were all waiting for you to fall to laugh out loud and humiliate you. 

“Loki, people are staring at us.”You murmured, pressing yourself closer to him.

“Let them see.”

Letting Loki lead you, you tried to do your best to keep his pace, and not to walk on his feet. You were enjoying Loki’s company, but you were still too focused on people’s judgments. Sensing your heart beating faster and your palms getting moisty, you tried to steady your breath and remained calm. You still tried, but you began to panic. Loki noticed. 

“Y/N… shhh… It’s okay, don’t worry. I got you. Let them talk, they always do.”Loki muttered in your ear, sending you shivers down your spine. 

“I think-I think I am going to cry.”You said, feeling ashamed and miserable. 

Loki didn’t reply. You thought he was going to leave you here, and let you cry in front of all these people who were pretending to be better than you. Yet, he wrapped his arms around you. The two of you were still dancing pressed against each other. Some people were shocked to see the prince and a Midgardian dancing this way. It was inappropriate and unconventional, but Loki didn’t care. His reputation was already sullied, so the God of Mischief couldn’t care less. 

Looking up, he saw people staring at him, and pointing their fingers at Y/N as if it was a shameful behavior. Yet Loki’s arms remained around you, holding you dear, and blocking your view. Wrapped in Loki’s arms, you couldn’t see people. 

The two of you danced like that for a while, and when the music stopped, Loki freed you and kissed slowly your knuckles. Feeling his soft lips on your hand, you shivered. 

An Asgardian woman was standing in front of Loki and you.

“May I have this dance, my Prince?”The magnificent woman asked, bowing towards Loki. 

Jealousy rose in you. You didn’t like the girl bowing and calling Loki “my Prince”. You cared about him, but you were only a Midgardian, you didn’t stand a chance, so you took a step back and watched carefully Loki. 

Was he going to dance with that woman? Was he going to reject her? 

Suddenly feeling overwhelmed, Loki wrapped your fingers around his and ran, bringing you with him. 

You heard the woman muttering something, but at the moment, nothing mattered anymore. 

What more did you want to ask? Loki had chosen you over this Asgardian woman. 

He had chosen you.


	5. On the run

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki leads you to the balcony, but will things go as planned?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! This is another chapter, I hope you'll like it, it's full of fluff! Let me know in the comments what you think, and if I should continue this story! Have a great day!

Breathing was becoming harder as Loki kept running and pulling your arm. You took a minute to glance at the crowd, and saw that people were all staring at you, dumbstruck by what they were seeing. The prince had fled with the Midgardian. They couldn’t believe their ears, they were gods and goddesses, and yet, the God of Mischief chose you over his peers. You. A mortal. 

Loki dragged you to the balcony, his hand still in yours. When you stopped running, you first steadied your breath, and then crossed Loki’s gaze. His ocean eyes were mesmerizing. Words weren’t needed. The silence was a language the two of you mastered perfectly. At first, you stood still, observing the God of Mischief from a distance. He was leaning on the balcony, his arms on the cold marble, and his gaze lost towards the horizon. You tried your best to memorize his features in the dark, how his head was slowly bending, and how his eyes were wandering towards the royal garden. You didn’t know why but, seeing him like this made you feel at peace. Loki looked relaxed. For the first time, he wasn’t on his guard, as he usually was around everyone. Without wasting a thought, you walked towards him and leaned on the balcony. You couldn’t see Loki’s face, though, you knew he was smirking. Loki and you were staring at the trees lit by the stars. There was something unspoken between the two of you hanging on the air, waiting for the perfect time. But would it ever come?

“Loki.”

“Y/N.” Loki said with a husky voice. 

Waiting for him to face you, you slowly stroked the marble of the balcony with your fingertips. Loki watched you and took your hand in his. He kept his gaze on your pale hand and then kissed your knuckles like he had done in the ballroom not long ago.   
Feeling the air getting warmer, you closed your eyes, focusing on the sensation of Loki’s soft lips on your skin. He was kissing your fingers one by one, and you suddenly whimpered. Embarrassed, you looked up and saw Loki breathing hard.  
It was now obvious the two of you wanted each other but was it more than lust? Was it about pleasure? Or was it something deep? Something Loki had not felt since a long time ago. 

Without realizing it, you bent lower until your nose was touching Loki’s. Your eyes were still watching his every move, and you could now feel his warm breath.

“Loki! I—”Thor shouted before discovering his brother and you about to kiss each other. 

Loki pulled over quickly while you took some steps back, a bit disappointed.

“I am sincerely sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak to you, Loki.” Thor said, scratching his head, and avoiding your gaze.

“You are not interrupting anything. Do tell, Thor.”

At the God of Mischief’s words, your heart shattered in pieces. Loki had asked you to stay in Asgard for him, he had defended you against his father, he had been locked up in his old cell for you… And when you would have finally kissed, Loki said that it was nothing.   
Frowning, you clenched your fists. 

Clear worry on his face, Thor took a glance at you, and then at Loki.

“You can speak in front of Y/N, Thor.”

“Father knows Y/N is attending the ball.” Thor muttered solemnly.

“Obviously.”

“Are you completely aware of what it means, brother? Y/N wasn’t supposed to draw everyone’s attention because of you. I thought you were clever, Loki! You have not danced with one single woman until Y/N appears, you suddenly asks her to dance. How do you think Father will take this? This ball was a way for us to find our future wives, and you didn’t even dance with one Asgardian woman! Odin will make Y/N pay, Loki, do you understand that or are you always so stubborn and selfish?”Thor declared, his eyebrows raised, and concern written all over his face.

“It won’t change anything, Thor. Father wants to get rid of me, and these women, they don’t want me! They want wealth and fame. I would not give Odin the satisfaction of marrying such women, whether they are Asgardian or not.”Loki declared with a sharp tone. 

Thor shrugs and you watched the two brothers, feeling helpless. 

“Loki… I understand, but you could at least pretend. You are the God of Mischief after all, why weren’t you pretending to be the perfect host and dance with the women Father have chosen for you? It involves nothing more, you could pretend to enjoy the ball, and then Father would have been pleased.”Thor revealed, still trying to reason with his brother, even though he knew it was hopeless. 

“For how long Father would have been pleased? Don’t you think I have enough of pretending? I pretended to be someone I was not my whole life, so why can’t I just be myself for once, without thinking about what people will think.”

Thor sighed and pleaded you to intervene with his eyes. You didn’t dare open your mouth. It was between Thor and Loki. Not you. Not this time. 

“So who are you, Loki?”Thor questioned, a small grin appearing on his lips.

“I-I don’t know… I am trying to figure it out.”Loki whispered, now gazing at the horizon.

“You need to figure it out as soon as possible... For everyone’s sake.”

Thor muttered something to Loki. You tried to listen but you didn’t hear anything. 

“Now, I let the two of you be alone. You have been warned, Loki.”

Thor glanced at you with a knowingly look, and then left. 

Loki leaned again on the balcony, lost in thoughts. It was when you saw his eyebrows rising several times that you realized Loki was fighting himself and his demons. He was hurting, but like always, he was pretending to look strong, to be emotionless…

You approached him, and when he didn’t react, you pressed yourself against him, feeling the side of his armor against your dress. He finally looked up.

“Loki.”

Nothing.

“Loki. Look at me.”

Still nothing.

“Please, Loki. Please.”

Avoiding your gaze, you saw him heading towards the ballroom. He was going to let you alone again. You were the closest person Loki had, and yet, sometimes, he remained distant. 

“Loki! No!”

But this time, you wouldn’t let him. 

You ran to him, and without thinking twice, you stroked his chin with your hand, and then pressed your lips against his. At first, you sensed him tense under your touch, and you thought he was going to pull over, though, he put his hand on your waist and gave in to the kiss. You felt his tongue on your lips and opened your mouth further to give him access. Still kissing you, Loki caressed your back slowly and brought you closer to him. Feeling your two bodies pressed against each other, you moaned. Loki watched you with wide eyes, and smirking, he kissed your neck, and then sucked on it. You whimpered again. How many times had you imagined Loki kissing you? And now the two of you were finally giving in to your deepest desires. 

“Loki...I—”You murmured.

Concerned, he plunged his eyes into yours. You took his hand quickly while Loki was stroking your neck, and then he pressed his soft lips against yours again. You smiled, knowing this time he was the one who initiated the kiss. 

“What do you think the two of you are doing?”

Suddenly, you pulled apart from Loki, and to your surprise, Odin, the Allfather was standing still in front of you, hands on his hips.

“Bringing a Midgardian to Asgard, dancing with her, and now you are kissing her, Loki! That is enough! How dare you! I organized this ball to find you a suitable woman and here you are, playing with that weak mortal.”

And just like that, you knew that you would have to pay the price for kissing Loki. 

How something so pleasant could be forbidden? 

Should I write a smut at some point or only fluff? Give me your opinion in the comments!


	6. Thank you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come to an agreement with Odin and Loki opens up a bit about his past and about your relationship.

“What do you think the two of you are doing? Bringing a Midgardian to Asgard, dancing with her, and now you are kissing her, Loki!That is enough! How dare you! I organized this ball to find you a suitable woman and here you are, playing with a weak mortal.”  
You could feel your cheeks flushing, knowing the Allfather had caught you kissing with one of his sons. 

Now, you were going to face the consequences of your actions. 

Odin took a step towards his son with a threatening finger in the air. Stepping between them, you tried to protect Loki from the person that broke him. 

“Don’t you dare, mortal. You were not invited to Asgard and you don’t belong here. You are not welcomed here, don’t you understand that? I criticised you in front of the court, imprisoned you in a cell, was it not enough for you? Do you really want to end up hurt?”

The Allfather was dangerously close to your face. You knew how powerful he was, and that he could kill you with one move. Avenger or not.   
Standing still, you stared at him not daring to look down. Mortal or not, you deserved respect. 

”Oh really? So you kept me in a cell on purpose? You knew it was Loki’s old cell, and still, you chose to let him be imprisoned with me! You say I am not worthy to be here, but are you? You, the Allfather, are as powerful and fair as you think.”You claimed, keeping eye- contact and clenching your fists firmly. 

With an expression of pure surprise on his face, Odin looked to Loki, trying to find some support. Not paying attention to his father, he kept looking at you with admiration. The only one brave enough to stand up to the King of Asgard. Loki hated his father as much as he cared for him. And yet, he wasn’t able to stand up for himself or tell his feelings to the only father figure in his life. 

At this moment, Loki knew he couldn’t ignore what he felt for you. You were the only one who understood him, listened to him and stood up for him. Why did he wait To be in Asgard and in front of his father to kiss you?

”Miss F/N. Do I need to remind you who you are talking to? I am not your friend, nor a mortal and you are not on Midgard.”

A hand on your shoulder, Loki advanced towards the Allfather, putting you behind him, as to shield you from his words. 

”Father.”Loki said in an authoritative tone. 

Odin looked up, his gaze full of sadness and regret. It was one of the few times that his son called him ”father”. 

”Odin. Stop. Please. Y/N isn’t here to anger or judge you. She is my guest. I know you don’t want her here, in Asgard, but now that she is here, we should find an understanding.“ 

The King of Asgard looked at Loki and then you. You felt the Allfather’s gaze on you, judging your appearance carefully. 

How were you supposed to act? 

Loki sensed your fear, and slowly, his hand was holding yours. 

“Alright.”Odin breathed. 

”Father. We’ll let Y/N stay, now that she is here. She won’t stay for long. With Thor, we are going back to Midgard in seven days. What I ask is just seven days. Y/N won’t cause you trouble, she’ll try as much to avoid you, if that’s what you want.” Loki announced a shy smile on his lips.

”Alright. Seven days. Only seven. Not one more.”

A small smile was appearing on the corner of your lips, and you felt a small pressure on your hard still holding Loki’s. 

“And you.”Odin declared, looking directly at your soul.” Don’t believe I am doing this for you. It’s for my sons.“

You nodded, glad to be able to stay with the agreement of the Allfather. 

With these last words, Odin decided to let you and Loki alone on the balcony. 

The night was still young. You had time to enjoy a true Asgardian ball. Seven days. That’s the time you had to enjoy before going back to your home, you definitely needed to take advantage of that as much as you could. 

”Alone, at last.”Loki whispered in your ears caressing your fingers. 

You smiled, enjoying the touch of his fingers on your skin. 

Glancing at the sky, you leaned on the balcony railing. Loki joined you, lost in thought. Both of you stared at the stars. Looking for Loki’s hand, you tried to take it into yours, while enjoying the wind of the night on your face. 

”Y/N?”

You turned to Loki, more relaxed than ever.

”Yes?”You asked calmly.

“Thank you.”He murmured gazing at you shyly.

”For what?”

Silence. Loki didn’t answer right away. 

”Thank you for standing up to Odin. No one ever dared stand up to him. But you did. You. Just a fragile Midgardian.”

Confusion was written all over your face. 

Should you be greatful or hurt? 

”But you did stand up to him, Loki. When you tried to rule the Earth.”You declared.

”I wasn’t standing up, Y\N. It was pathetic. I just wanted to make him proud. I thought... I thought that maybe if I’d bring him Midgard, he would have been proud of me for once. But it was stupid. All I ever did was be angry at him. I hated him for what he did to me. And how he made me think I wasn’t as worthy as Thor.”

”Loki. It’s alright to be angry and hate people you love. It happens.”

You put your hands on his, and held them firmly. 

”I am here, Loki.”

The God of Mischief nodded, and turned to you with a grin. 

Without a word, he took your face in his fingers, stared at your eyes, and then pressed his soft lips against yours. 

“I know, Y/N.”He replied, still kissing you tenderly, a hand on your waist. 

Loki Laufeyson cared about you after all. More than you could ever think of.


End file.
